


Nhà Có Ba Người

by needmorecaffeine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmorecaffeine/pseuds/needmorecaffeine
Summary: Những chuyện nhỏ nhặt xoay quanh gia đình kì lạ nhất nước Anh - John, Rosie và Sherlock - cùng những người bạn mà nhỡ đâu thiếu vắng họ, một ngày sẽ buồn tẻ biết chừng nào.Sau ngần ấy thời gian, ta đều xứng đáng một điều gì đó tốt đẹp hơn.Các chương hầu như không liên quan đến nhau, nếu có sẽ được chú thích.





	Nhà Có Ba Người

**Author's Note:**

> Sau khi xem lại Sherlock, mình muốn viết những câu chuyện ấm áp, hạnh phúc hơn cho tất cả. Như để bù đắp cho những tổn thương mà họ, và cả ta, phải chịu đựng.

  Khi mùi hăng của sơn và gỗ mới tan đi, còn chút hương nhè nhẹ như đám bụi bay lơ lửng xoay tròn dưới nắng sáng, John mới thật sự cảm thấy 221B phố Baker, một lần nữa, là nhà mình.

 Một người lần đầu đến đây hẳn sẽ khó mà tin đây là nơi che chở cho một gia đình nhỏ. Phòng khách bừa bộn những giấy tờ, đôi khi mấy món chi li nhỏ nhặt của bọn trẻ( ý là Rosie và Sherlock) cũng lẫn vào trong ấy. Đưa mắt một vòng, ánh nhìn nấn ná chiếc xe tập đi một lát, rồi hướng về phòng bếp ngay bên cạnh nó. Nếu cửa bếp rộng mở, người thờ ơ nhất cũng sẽ chớp chớp mắt trước chiếc bàn ăn lỉnh kỉnh các dụng cụ thí nghiệm, kính hiển vi và một thứ gì đó trông vừa lạ mà cũng thật quen, như là bộ phận cơ thể từng thuộc về ai đó, từng sống động hơn. Ta không dám tưởng tượng liệu có thứ gì đang mục rữa trong chiếc tủ lạnh kêu ro ro đầy cam chịu kia. Nhưng dù sao, nhà bếp vẫn làm đúng vai trò của nó. Vẫn có ấm tách, bát đĩa. Vẫn có trà và cà phê. Vẫn mang đến bữa ăn ngon lành nuôi lớn Rosie.

 John gọi nơi này là nhà. Nhà của anh, Rosie và Sherlock. Hỗn độn nhất, nhưng ấm áp và bình yên nhất. Chẳng gì sánh bằng cảm giác ngồi xuống chiếc ghế sofa này, nhấp môi tách trà sáng, thật êm ái đến mức anh thoáng thấy mình ích kỉ khi dám tận hưởng nó.

  Sau ngần ấy tan vỡ, lạc lối, rồi tan vỡ, John lại thấy mình hạnh phúc, _ở đây_. Điểm khởi đầu, và cũng là điểm mà anh mong mỏi rằng sẽ kéo dài đến tận cuối cùng của thời gian.

 John nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở dưới nhà. Có lẽ Sherlock đã đưa Rosie đi dạo về. Hầu như sáng nào đẹp trời cũng thế. Một, hai, ba, bốn, năm. Đây rồi.

 John thấy nắng sớm điểm nét ửng hồng lên gò má, ánh lên tia sáng tươi vui dịu nhẹ trong đôi mắt hai cha con. Mùa xuân vừa mới chạm đến London và đã kịp để lại trong tim anh một cánh hoa phớt hồng.

\- Chào buổi sáng, Sherlock.- John bước về phía bạn cùng nhà, dang tay đón con gái vào lòng. Bé có mùi của nắng, và hẳn là Sherlock cũng vậy.- Cục cưng đói rồi phải không?

\- Đói muốn xỉu luôn đây nè.

Sherlock nói rồi ngồi phịch xuống sofa, chun môi dỗi hờn như đứa trẻ.

\- Cậu biết là...- John nỗ lực hạ khóe môi xuống, anh không thể ghẹo Sherlock với vẻ hài lòng lộ rõ được - tôi đang nói chuyện với Rosie, phải không?

-Vì Chúa, con bé đã biết nói đâu chứ!

  John chỉ cười giòn, ôm con gái vào bếp để xem có món gì mà _hai đứa trẻ_ của anh đều ăn được hay không.


End file.
